


Slow Hands

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Massage, NASCAR, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: Ryan Blaney gets a massage - and a very, very happy ending.





	Slow Hands

  


 "Guess who just walked into the door and asked if you’re available for a massage?” I looked up from my laptop to see my coworker standing in the doorway of my office.  I was just finishing up my paperwork for the day.  

 I was so over this week with stupid clientele and their stupid requests.  As much as I love working in the highest rated spa in downtown Charlotte, the people come in and try to use this place as a therapy session. They don’t understand that they need to shut up and relax.

 “Whoever it is, can make an appointment, I’m not here.” I went back to my paperwork, secretly glad I have the power to say that. I don’t care who you are, you just don’t come waltzing into the spa right before closing and request the owner.  
“Oh, okay.  I’ll be sure to tell Ryan Blaney that you’re not here and to fuck off.” I snapped my head up and just blinked at her.  
“Ryan Blaney?” She smiled, knowing full well she had my attention.  
“The one and only.  He looks like he needs a good fuck to be honest, I can take him if you’re so busy.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” I slammed my laptop shut and hopped up from my seat. “Please take him to my room, and you can leave.”  
“But I don’t get off for another hour.”  
“Paid vacation, one week.  Take it or--”   
“Yes Ma’am! He’ll be ready for you in 15.” I barely had the words out of my mouth before she left my office.

 A few minutes later,  I found myself in the lobby, locking up the place and making sure the rest of the rooms were empty.  I always do this for safety measures when I’m alone with a client late a night, but also, I felt like something might happen between Ryan and I.

 He’s been coming in here for months now.  At first, he saw a few of the other girls.  I only got him by happenstance when he came in one night complaining about his shoulder being sore and I was the only one available.

 Since then, he’s always requested me.

 My massages with him were always different from the others.  It was like I was in tune with his body. I could tell with the change of his breath if I hit a sore spot, or the way he’d melt in my hands when I got the knots out of his back.

 We’ve never talked about anything except for why he was here, but the looks he gave me. Ugh. It was enough to make a grown women quiver.  And he was such a gentleman.  He’s never made a prune comment about him being naked and that I should join, or made any advantages like many of the males like to do.

 Another thing that I secretly loved about giving Ryan a massage - was the fact that I always turned him on, and he wasn’t bashful about it, either.  I was kinda hoping tonight would be one of those nights, cuz maybe, just maybe, I’d offer to take care of that, too.  If I could bring myself to do it.

 I’ve never had sex with a client before.  It’s a strict rule I follow. I’ve heard stories of other masseuse’s hooking with their clients and it always ended badly, usually in the result of losing their business or jobs.  It’s not worth the risk.

 But now, I’m standing outside of Ryan’s room with the hope that I get that chance, because I feel like he’s worth the risk.  He wouldn’t continue to request me if he didn’t think that too.  

 Or at least I hope.

 I took a deep breath, knocking on his door before opening.  I always do that to alert my clients that the session is about to begin.  One too many circumstances of walking into the room where they’re still getting undressed has caused me to do this. So when I walked into Ryan’s room, I stopped in my tracks as the door closed shut.

 He’s always ready to go, laying face down on the table with a towel covering his bottom.  But right now? He’s sitting upright on the table with his back facing me, rubbing his neck.  I can see his full backside and it took all I had to fight back some blush.  I would be lying if I said his ass wasn’t cute, and I would be lying even more if I said I didn’t find him attractive, but I do, and then some.

 I shook my head of any wandering thoughts and just focused on why he was here, and the service he intended to receive.  After all, I am a professional.

 “Oh, I didn’t hear you come in,” his voice was so soft and deep, “sorry, I’ll lay down.” He gave me a bashful smile, but instantly winced when he began to move.  Instincts took over and I rushed over to him, placing my hand on his knee to stop him.  
“Don’t move, where are you hurting at?” He looked down to where my hand was placed and then back up. I quickly removed my hand, wondering if I’ve read all the signals wrong from before and he was not into me like I thought.

 Wordlessly, Ryan grabbed my hand that just left his knee and brought it up to his neck. He locked eyes with me and whispered, “here.” I blinked a few times as he continued to move my hand down from his neck, to his chest, so painfully slow.  

 I’m familiar with his body from all the times I told myself to not memorize every divot of his abs or the moles that littered his chest and back.  I also told myself to not fall in love with his tattoos, how the shade of red on in his “10” tattoo was now my favorite color, or how the tribute to his late grandfather had me reconnecting with mine.  Don’t even get me started on his thigh tattoo, I may or may not have traced the lines of it with my fingers before realizing what I was doing (and maybe, just maybe, I now own a pair of Darth Vader socks, but I’ll never admit to that. Nope!).

 My heart started to beat faster and faster as my hand traveled down, down his chest and stopped right where the towel sat low on his waist. I swallowed, locking eyes with him and took a deep breath as he went underneath the towel, over his waist to his lower back. “Here,” he barely whispered, his cool breath causing me to break out into goosebumps.

 Ryan’s stare was hypnotic; he had me in a trance, pulling me in and in.  I didn’t even realize I was standing in between his legs until I finally broke eye contact.  I tried to step back from him, because standing this close to him was seriously messing with my mind.  I could smell his musky cologne, and the apricot shampoo he uses. I wanted to know if he tasted as sweet just like his breath was. When I moved, Ryan’s grip tightened on me, pulling me closer, our faces only inches from each other.

 I knew I should be doing something - like telling him to lay down on his stomach so I could massage his muscles in his lower back, or getting the massager out to loosen up his neck muscles. I could tell he was tensed up just by sitting there. But all I could do was stare down at his lips, and inwardly groaned when his tongue darted out to lick them.

 I wanted to know what that tongue would feel like on my body instead.

 I finally found my voice, “does it hurt when I do this?” I was still inches from him, staring between his lips and his ocean blue eyes. I put pressure on his lower back, not looking away to gage his reaction.  He immediately dropped his hand from mine and closed his eyes and let out a deep moan that resonate deep within my core.

 I hated that I was causing him pain, but I needed to know so I could make him feel better.

 And I planned on doing so much more than that.

 I continued to massage his lower back, the tight knot I felt beginning to fade away. I could feel him relax a bit and wanted to move on to his neck. Feeling bold, I took my free hand, retracing the path from earlier, his hip, up his chest and to his neck. He watched me intently the whole time.

 “What about this?”I whispered. He gasped, taking a deep breath as I began to massage the muscle.  
“That feels good,” he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the massage.  

I couldn’t help but watch him as I continued to use both of my hands on his sore spot.  I watched has his chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths. I watched as his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. I also watched his tongue dart out _again_ to lick his lips.

I felt myself leaning into him as he was me, and falling, so hard.

 I want this man so much.

 Ryan’s eyes blinked open as I removed my hand from his hip, I took one finger and traced over his skin, watching in amazement as it broke out in goosebumps even though the room was warmer than usual.  I moved it over his stomach and down his thigh, circled his knee and backed up to his hip.  

 He leaned forward suddenly, grabbed my waist and closed the distance between us.  Ryan’s hand tenderly found the back of my neck, pulling me in so our foreheads touched. Our eyes locked, for we both knew exactly what we wanted, and without hesitation, he brushed his lips against mine.

 I sighed, closing my eyes and melted into the kiss.  Everything before led up to this moment.  All of the eye contact, the accidental brush of fingers, the moments where we’d just lingered after an appointment.  All of the sexual tension from his moans during sessions and me worshiping his body with my hands. Even from the first meeting where it took all I had to not to push him up against the wall, run my fingers through his hair and kiss him.  All of _that_ , led up to this glorious moment.

 Oh, his hair.  It was so long and curly at the ends.  I moved my hands so I could run my fingers through the silky strands. I pulled on them tentatively which caused Ryan to moan into my mouth.  I took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, my tongue seeking out his until I tasted the sweetness that was all Ryan. It was a taste that I knew I could get addicted to.

 “These need to come off.” Ryan whispered between kissing as he played with the hem of my tank top and pulled at the elastic of my yoga pants.  I kissed him one more time, my tongue licking his lips as I stepped back from him. He didn’t let me get too far, he trapped me in by his legs.

 I quickly took off my tank top, secretly thanking the lucky stars that I’m wearing my favorite black lace bra. I grabbed Ryan’s face as quickly as I threw the shirt behind me, not kissing him was not an option right now.  

 He let out a low groan when I sucked on his bottom lip as his fingers playing with the straps of my bra. “Off,” he demanded, moving his lips from mine and down my neck. I obliged happily, reaching behind me to quickly unhook my bra and let it fall to the ground.  

 Ryan’s mouth moved to my perky breasts, kissing and licking. I held his head my chest as his mouth did wonders on my nipples. My fingers found their way back to his hair, pulling at his curls and loving the way they tickled against my soft skin.  “I love it when you do that,” he purred against me, sucking and dragging his teeth against my sensitive skin.  
“This?” I asked, pulling his hair so his head tipped back. His eyes hooded as I pulled harder, his hands automatically mimicking the roughness on my hips.  

I titled his head, licking his neck and sucking at the apex of his shoulder, leaving a nice red mark with my lips.  I bit him playfully, Ryan laughed as he let go of my hips and started to push down my pants.

I pulled away from Ryan, turning around and looked at him from over my shoulder.  His eyes were on my backside, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.  He watched me carefully as I bent over, taking off my yoga pants, painfully slowly. “Fuck,” he groaned, reaching out to touch my ass.  I turned around, hooking my fingers in the strings of my thong and started to pull them down but he stopped me. “Keep them on,” he smirked, grabbing my wrist and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” His fingers ran up and down my back. “I’ve wanted to tell you that from the moment I first saw you.”  He kissed me passionately, taking his time and not rushing. I leaned into him, hoping he’d get the message to move back onto the table, and without breaking our kiss, he did just that.

I climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips and pushed him down. “You’re not going to need this anymore.” Ryan sat up on his elbow with a smile on his face as I took the towel off of him and tossed it behind me.  

Ryan reached up, playing with my breast as I took him into my hands.  His eyes hooded as I stroke his length up and down, rubbing my thumb over his tip.  He was heavy in my hands, thick and long with a slight curve. I wanted to taste him in my mouth but the ache between my legs outweighed that desire.

“Oh, fuck.” I fell forward a little, digging my nails into Ryan’s taunt stomach. He pushed my panties aside, his fingers running up and down my slit. “Ryan,” I moaned, throwing my head back.  
“You’re soaked,” he groaned, circling my clit slowly, sitting up to kiss my neck.  
“Because of you,” I barely said, my eyes closing shut as I felt a tremor of pleasure shoot through me.

 

I grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Ryan from my neck so I could kiss him, but the moment my lips touched his, he inserted a finger. “Feel good?” He said against my lips. I let out a low moan, shaking my head yes, my hips moving against his fingers.  
“I need you in me,” I pulled on his hair harder, bending down to bite his neck. “I need to cum on your cock,” I whispered in his ear.   

Ryan stilled beneath me, my words making him mine to use. His stormy blue eyes were hooded, full of want, need and desire.  I took a hold of his cock, pushed his hand away from between my thighs and ran his tip up and down my wetness.  Ryan bit my bottom lip, groaning into my mouth.

Our kiss was breathless and hungry.  Each of us trying to convey how much we needed each other. Ryan moaned when I lined him up with me and ever so slowly sank down on his cock. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good,” I said, moving my hips experimentally, moaning into his mouth with each movement.

We kissed until we couldn’t anymore.  Ryan falling back onto the table, his hands everywhere on my body; my hips, my breasts, my mouth.  I sucked on two of his fingers, keeping eye contact with him as I began to fuck him.

Ryan’s mouth hung open, swearing softly with each thrust.  I leaned forward, digging my nails into the flesh at his sides as his hands found my hips, lifting me up and down.  The crown of his cock brushed against my g-spot, causing my thighs to shake. “Ryan,” I moaned as he did it again.  
“Yeah?” He questioned, sitting up and wrapping one arm around my back. “Like it when I do that?” He smirked, moving his hips just right so his tip rubbed against my sensitive spot.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him close to me.  
“Fuck me harder,” I begged. “I need to cum.” I sucked on Ryan’s bottom lip pulling myself as close to him as possible.  I needed my released.  I needed Ryan to fuck me harder.  

He moaned loudly, knocking his forehead with mine. “You’re going to kill me,” he said breathlessly.  I moaned, moving my hips; his cock sliding in and out, in and out.  
“Ryan,” I felt the familiar build of my orgasm. I was right on the edge and I needed Ryan to take me over it. “I need you.” I licked his jawline, nipping at his Adam’s apple.  I could feel the vibrations of his moan on my lips.  
“Fuck,” I felt Ryan’s cock twitch, his fingers digging into my hips. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep talking like that.” His voice was just a whisper as his lips found mine in an attempt to shut me up.

We fell back onto the table, our lips connected; our tongues dancing the dance of passion; our body becoming one as we both gave into the erotic bliss that neither of us wanted to end.

 

“Ryan,” I whined, running my hands through his hair and tugging.  
“You’re driving me absolutely wild.”  Ryan slowed his movements, holding my face and kissing me between each confession. “ I can’t get enough of you,” he said against my lips, “I’ve wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you.”  He sucked on my bottom lip, “I’ve craved you for so long.” Ryan kissed my neck, turning my head and nipping at the sensitive spot right below my ear. “You’re so beautiful…” he trailed off, closing his eyes and moaning deeply.

Ryan pushed my hair out of my face, “so fucking beautiful,” he gasped, holding onto my hips, my legs, my thighs, touching me everywhere he can get his hands on me.  It was like he was the one memorizing my body; every touch left a scorching flame that will mark me permanently his.  After tonight, no one will be able to touch me the way Ryan does.  

“That’s it, pretty girl,” he coaxed, running his fingers over my lips, “take what you need.”  
“I need you.” I met his eyes, memorizing the depths of the blue and the truth that he felt the same hidden in his irises.

But then his hand moved in between us.

“Oh, shit,” I pushed myself up on his chest, digging my nails into his skin.  His fingers danced circles around my clit, an electric current circulating through my veins.  
“Ryan, I’m gonna…”  
“Fuck, yes baby, cum with me.”  I felt his cock twitch inside of me, rubbing against my g-spot.  
“Right… there.” I gasped, grabbing a hold of his hand and holding it between my legs, his fingers creating magic on my clit. “Yes, fuck! I’m cumming.” I grabbed a hold of anything I can hold onto, digging my fingers into his chest, his thighs, his hair, grounding myself as my body shook with pleasure.   Ryan moaned loudly, his hips stuttering before stilling completely as he spilled into me.  I continued to ride him, my orgasm sending shock waves with every thrust.

Ryan pulled me down beside him, kissing me slowly before resting his forehead on mine, “that was.”  
“I know.” I felt him smile against my lips, both of us breathing heavy as we tried our best to catch our breaths. 

After a few minutes of recovery, Ryan leaned over me, smiling and drawing lazy designs on my tummy. “So, when can I see you again?” I laughed at how cool he was trying to be.  
“Who says I’m going to leave your sight?” He smiled at that, kissing me on my lips, “and besides,” I broke off “I still owe you a massage.”  
“I think if you started to touch me again, there’s no way I want you to stop.” I rolled over so I straddled his hips, grabbed some lotion and began to rub his shoulders. Ryan groaned, knocking his head against the table, “you’re going to kill me.”  
“Just making sure my favorite customer leaves this place satisfied.”

Ryan grabbed my both of my wrists, pulled me down and flipped us over so he was now hovering over me.  “I think it’s my turn to show my favorite Masseuse just how appreciated her favorite client has been.” He gave me a shit eating grin that was all too soon replaced by a sexy smirk.  I watched with anticipation as he lowered himself between my legs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“You’re my pretty girl,” he moaned, dipping his head and licking my slit.  I lost it at that, the image between my legs becoming sensory overload. Ryan Blaney was my undoing, and I was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
